Cupid's Arrow
by Musical Astronomy
Summary: Set three years after the original series. Horseland has its first stable dance after its influx of new students, and all the girls are wondering who is going to be Bailey's date.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Horseland because if I did, I would totally bring it back with the characters two to three years older as they are in this.

**Summary: **Set three years after the original series. Horseland has its first stable dance after its influx of new students, and all the girls are wondering who is going to be Bailey's date.

Chapter 1: Bailey Likes Someone?

0000

Horseland was the picture of scenic wonder as always with vast land filled with lush green grass, trees littered with ripened juicy fruit, and small furry animals scurrying throughout the expanse.

True to its names, Horseland also had a wide arrange of different horse breeds and herds. The place was a little piece of Heaven for all the critters and animals that resided there, and the humans that stayed there felt no different.

In fact, right in the middle of the throes of meadows and beauty that made up Horseland, stood a large house that stuck out thrillfully with a light periwinkle adorning its walls.

Anyone could clearly see that the house and land around it was well cared for, and the sound of giggles that flowed throughout the area only added to the peaceful sight.

Coming from a round pen only feet away from the house was a group of diverse looking girls and horses as all of them entered a red barn that looked as if it were newly painted with its bright vivid shade. The young girls seemed to be locked in a conversation only befitting of teenage girls as a young woman around the age of fifteen who had pin straight dark blonde hair that curled at the end squealed before she guided her light gray Dutch Warmblood, Chili, to his designated stall.

"Squee! I cannot believe that Bailey's parents have finally decided to let Horseland have a dance," Chloe Stilton said as she grabbed her brush from the stable wall to begin brushing Chili's white, purple streaked mane.

"I know right! We have been trying to get them to have one for years, but they kept saying there was no point since there was only one guy and five girls," Zoey responded back to her twin Chloe as she flicked back her long wavy auburn colored hair before grabbing her brush to work on her own dark gray Dutch Warmblood, Pepper.

"Aye Chica, I thought you said you did not like the new students. Something about them being riff raff," Alma Rodriguez rolled off in her heavy Mexican accent as she fed her black and white Pinto mare, Button, before the horse licked the girl's caramel colored skin from the base of her chin all the way up to her long chocolate brown curly hair. Earning her a giggle and a small massage.

"What? I would never say anything like that. Just because some of them are poor and simple, I don't judge," Zoey said in an offended haughty voice as she removed Pepper's saddle.

The rest of the girls, including her sister, just looked at each other as a resident scoff sounded off followed by comments of disagreement, which only caused Zoey to turn away with a humph before she continued tending to Pepper.

"I don't know why you guys are so worked up about it, it is not as if you two are going to get dates anyways," said another blond haired girl with bleached highlights as gasps resonated throughout the barn because of her harsh comments. Even her black Arabian mare, Scarlet, neighed in disagreement.

"Wow, Chica,"

"Yeah, Sarah, that was harsh," came agreement from Molly Washington as she looked at Sarah with accusation, who tried to back track and explain herself.

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! " Sarah said as she waved her arms back and forth with her grooming brush still in her hands as all the girls looked at her for confirmation.

"What I meant to say was that none of these new guys up here would be interested in you two," the gasps that followed made Sarah cringe as she tried to continue.

"Not just you two, they would not be interested in any of us,"

"Sarah!"

"Ouch, really mi amiga, that hurt."

Sarah stepped back slightly as her black riding boots slide across the hay a little, and the hurt looks her friends were giving her made her words come out even more jumbled as she tried to explain herself.

"No, no, no, what I meant was...no...what I was trying to say...I only wanted to...uhh," Sarah prattled off as she started to hyperventilate before Molly grabbed the girl by her shoulders to shake her a little.

"Breathe, Sarah, breathe girl! I understand what you meant to say," Molly said calmly as her chocolate eyes clashed with Sarah's ocean blue.

"Oh if so, what did she mean by insulting us?" Chloe said as she crossed her arms that were covered by a light purple sweater.

Molly turned to Chloe, and her black almost navy blue curly puff slightly bounced due to it now almost being the size of her head because of its new found length.

"Sarah was only trying to say that the boys that go here now are still immature. They probably still believe in cooties, so they are probably not going to ask anyone out. That's what you meant to say, right Sarah?" Molly said as she looked back at Sarah who only quickly nodded in agreement. Keeping her mouth closed as to not step on anyone's toes.

Chloe, Zoey, and Alma just studied Sarah intensely as they looked for any type of falsehood in her blue depths, and when they found none, they just relaxed and started grabbing supplies to start mucking the stalls as Chloe spoke up again.

"It personally does not matter to me who all these new boys ask out because I am not looking for any **boys** to dance with anyways. I am looking for a real man like Bailey," Chloe said as she grabbed the rack, and Molly, Alma, and Sarah could only stare at her for a second before they fell out into the hay, full of laughter.

"Bailey, a real mighty man? More like a mighty mouse! I have known him for five years, and for four of them, his voice was higher than mine," Molly said as she held her pink jumper clad side. Alma could only laugh in agreement as she stopped rolling enough to pluck the pieces of hay off her green vest and white long sleeved shirt.

"Si, I h-have to agree with Molly *giggle*, Chloe. I have known Bailey for thirteen years, and he still can't beat me at arm wrestling," Alma giggled out as Chloe and Zoey glared at her.

Sarah was so far into a fit of giggles that she did not even bother to make a comment or dust off her red riding jacket. She just continued to kick her black riding boots through the hay as she ignored Chloe and Zoey's glares.

"Look at you girls! Rolling around like pigs! That's why if Bailey chooses anyone to take to the dance, it will either be me or Chloe! We actually have class," Zoey said as her greens eyes sent knives at the three girls.

Alma, Sarah, and Molly actually had the decency to stop and look at each other before all three just bursted back into a fit of giggles. Chloe and Zoey were about to make some more comments when they were interrupted.

"What's so funny?" asked a clueless Bailey, which stopped the girl's momentary jubilee.

Bailey had just come from his daily ride across Horseland with Aztec when he had heard uproarious laughter coming from the barn, and he had wanted to check it out. The last thing he thought he would see was his three girl best friends rolling around in hay in the middle of the barn.

The three also had suspiciously stopped laughing as soon as he walked in, and they were now standing up slowly as they looked away guiltily. Bailey couldn't help his own chuckle as he noticed how Molly had pieces of hay stuck in her large puff ball of hair, and Alma was coughing ever so slightly and pulling small pieces of what he assumed to be hay out of her mouth. Sarah just looked away sheepishly, and Chloe and Zoey only wore matching looks of smugness as both of them approached him.

"Oh nothing at all Bailey," Chloe said as she flirtatious grabbed his tanned left bicep as Zoey quickly followed to latch herself on to the next.

"We were just discussing the dance that is happening in a couple of days," Zoey said before she let her blue polo shirt brush up against his arm as she traced the shape of his arm with her pointer finger.

The other three girls watched on, and Alma and Molly preceded to make choking faces as Sarah giggled.

"Speaking of said dance, we were wondering if you had a date?" Chloe asked as she mirrored Zoey's motions while watching Bailey's tanned face become raspberry red. Both secretly looked at each other and giggling as he stuttered.

"Uhhhh, ummmm, date, ummmm no, I-I h-haven't a-asked a-anyone y-yet," Bailey said as both the girls continued to press on his arms.

"Oh..."

"What a shame..." Zoey finished for Chloe as they both let go of his arm as their limo pulled up.

"Because, we both have been asked several times," Chloe lied as Molly rolled her eyes.

"But, we haven't said yes to anyone yet...you know just in case someone _else_ wanted to ask one of us," Zoey said as she winked at Bailey before walking off towards their limo.

"Yeah, just in case," Chloe repeated as she blew a kiss at Bailey before following her twin to get into their limo. Giggles heard all the while as the limo pulled off from a blushing and dumbstruck Bailey. Bailey was tentatively knocked out of his haze however when he was met with the cooing of his three friends.

"Oh Bailey, mi corazon!" Alma said as batted her eyes at Molly.

"I love you so much Bailey," Sarah mimicked as she grabbed on to Molly's arm before tracing it with her finger.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. There is enough of the Bailmeister to go around," Molly said as she deepened her voice, flashed a cheesy grin, and flexed her nonexistent muscles while Sarah and Alma swooned before all three fell back in to a fit of laughter.

"Oh har, har, hardy har! Shouldn't the three of you be running off somewhere?" Bailey said as he narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"Awww Bailey, it was all in the bout of fun," Sarah said as she walked over to Scarlet's gate to give the black Arabian a kiss before ruffling her red streaked black hair as she secured the gate closed.

"Si, mi amigo, we did not mean anything of it," Alma agreed as she also locked up Button after giving her wavy green streaked white hair one more brush over.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Bailey grumbled as a giggling Alma and Sarah both had to reach up on their tiptoes to ruffle his hair before he swatted their hands away.

"Get away you two hyenas," Bailey crooned as Alma and Sarah both laughed out before walking out towards the garage where Sarah's car was stored.

"Bailey, tell mi papa that I am heading back with Sarah," Alma said back as Bailey waved her off. Sarah turned back and noticed Molly wasn't coming, so she yelled out to her.

"You coming Molly?"

"No, not today! I have to check on Calypso. She has been acting funny for a few days, so I decided I would give her some solo practice time. Plus, I think I owe Bailey some help cleaning up this mess we made," Molly said as she walked towards Calypso's stall.

"You want us to stay and help?" Alma asked, and Molly was about to agree to it until she saw how Bailey flinched before an irritated expression covered his face. She decided against it.

"Nope, we're good, right Bailey?" Molly asked knowingly and Bailey only gave a small smile before waving off Alma again, who only stuck her tongue out at him before getting in to Sarah's red sports car. Sarah pulled off slowly as she waved bye at the two before taking off down the road.

Molly could only shake her head as she watched the girl go. It did not matter if it was a car or a horse, Sarah always had an undeniable need for speed. She shivered at the prospect of riding with the girl as she grabbed the rack. Happy to have come up with some type of excuse.

"Thanks for that," Bailey said sheepishly as he raised his hand to run it through his hair, which still only reached shoulders. He didn't want to grow it too long. It took too much management.

Molly only turned towards him as she leaned slightly on the rack. A small smirk on her pink lips as her eyes glistened with humor while she watched him pick up the wheel barrel.

"Oh chill Bailey. We were only kidding. It is not like you actually like one of the Stilton twins," Molly joked before she noticed he had paused. A small blush growing on his face.

"Oh my gosh! You actually like one of them? Don't you?" Molly accused as Bailey's face heated up while he pushed the barrel towards Chili's stall. Molly following not too far behind.

"I knew it!"

"No, no I don't! I don't like them."

"I don't believe you."

"I am serious. I don't like them. At least, not like that. I mean they are sweet when they want to be, and they treat their horses like royalty, which is always a plus in my book, but I don't like them as anything more than friends." Bailey said as he looked Molly straight in her chocolate eyes, and she couldn't help but believe him.

"Okay, so you don't like them, then why were you blushing?" Molly asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"I was only thinking about how flirty they were acting before is all," Bailey answered a little too quickly as he wheeled the barrel towards Pepper's stall after finishing Chili's.

"Mhmm, I don't buy it. Your voice got a little too high at the end, which means you are either lying to me, or you are going through reversed puberty." Molly said as she lifted some more of the hay into the barrel.

Bailey opened his mouth to protest it, but once he saw her give him the all-knowing stare, he could only sigh before he looked at her.

"Alright, I do like someone, but rest assured. It is not one of the Stilton twins," Bailey said reluctantly as Molly grinned in triumph.

Molly stood there and eyed him expectantly, but when she received no reply, she decided to inquire.

"So, who is it then ol'buddy ol'pal?" Molly said as she let her small chocolate colored fist slightly jabbed him in the shoulder.

Bailey only looked up and gave her a nervous look before a look of relief passed over his face as Will walked in.

"I guess you are just going to have to see at the dance." Was his reply as he left an awestruck Molly to wheel over to his cousin.

"Not smart, Bailey boy. Not smart at all," Molly said as her eyes bore in to his back. She knew he knew that she was watching because every so often he would fidget and give a peek back as he talked to his cousin about an upcoming tournament.

If he had just told her who it was, she would have gladly kept his secret, and even tried to help him win over his sweetheart. But, no. Since he wanted to be all secretive and things, it was now up to her to enlist Sarah and Alma in finding out who his date was before the dance and before Chlore and Zoey.

Bailey did not know it, but he had just declared war on the girls of Horseland. And somebody was not going to come out alive.

0000

Next Chapter: Molly Enlists Help, and Sarah Steps Up to the Plate.


End file.
